The Tardis and Torchwood
by Greensneakers1998
Summary: The Torchwood team aka Martha, Gwen, Jack, Ianto meets the 11th Doctor and River Song. I don't have time for a long summary but it's good, "trust me... I'm The Doctor." Actually No... I'm not, I was just quoting him. But read it anyway. River/Eleven cause they are the coolest married couple ever.
1. Chapter 1: In Stormcage

**This fic is just because Doctor Who is returning to BBC one very soon and I'm unbelievably exited. I love River and The Doctor's romance because of the way they are with each other is so fun to watch. I was a Rose/Ten fan but to be honest now I find it a bit too soppy and although the beach scene was touching it made me cringe a little. I do think Rose was good for him and a nice character though. **

The Doctor laughed as he danced, arms flailing, around the Tardis console flicking various switches and pulling an assortment of levers. Lights flashed and glowed as he spun, his scuffed leather boots squeaking against the glass platform. For him it had been two months since the wedding… his wedding. People could argue that they never actually got married, since it wasn't actually him, he was in The Teselecta, a tiny real Doctor inside a big Doctor suit. But as far as he was concerned, he was married to Professor River Song.

"Come on Sexy!" He yelled encouragingly, before pulling two, black levers. He placed a loving hand on her glowing core. "Take me where I need to go." She knew what, or rather who, he needed right now.

He had dropped the Ponds off at a 10 star, Space-Florida Hotel and Spa for a well-deserved holiday about four days ago, best massages in the universe, despite the missuses having tentacles. So he was on his own for a bit; and feeling a bit lonely. Every so often he'd say something funny, weird or just completely bonkers, and he'd turn round, and there wouldn't be one single Pond smiling back at him. Well, that was about to change.

The whirring noise of the Tardis echoed through the Stone corridors of the Stormcage containment facility. A brand new Prison Warden frowned, and looked around for the source of the unusual noise, as he patrolled the corridors. Nearby inmates stopped and sighed 'He'd come for her again.'

And, in cell 2052, a woman with mad, blonde curls and bright eyes smiled knowingly, as a box, the bluest of blues, started to materialise on the other side of the bars.

The Doctor stepped out of it, and leant against the door frame, a mischievous glint in his eye and a spring in his step "Good evening Dear." he said with a devilish smile.

River Song looked up from her book with a matching, mad, gleam in her eye "Yes, it is, isn't it Sweetie."

"So…" The doctor said playfully, as he sauntered up to the bars, raising an eyebrow.

River put down her book, and reached under her bed, pulling out her gun and it's holster belt. She walked up to the bars so that his face was less than an inch away from hers.

"Have you come rescue me?" She stroked a rouge lock of his hair back from his forehead.

"Oh, River," he sighed "when did you ever need rescuing."

River leaned in and teased him with a tiny peck on the lips _'Never'_.

"We're just going for a quick trip. I'm just borrowing you." The Doctor told her in a commanding tone, for what little good it did.

"Yes," River said with a superior smile at his attempt to seem the one who had the trousers in the relationship. The Doctor undid the lock with his Sonic Screwdriver. "That's exactly what you told the Tardis."

"That was a very different situation." he reminded River. Her eyes gleamed even brighter; he'd said exactly what she had anticipated he would.

River stepped close to him and tightened his bow tie, she pressed herself against him "Yes, it is." The Doctor tugged at his tie as she walked away from him and watched in slight amazement as she stole away into the Tardis, doing up her gun holster belt as she went. 'How did I end up with her?' he smiled. A woman so different from his previous loves, and yet... they clicked.

The glare of a torch shined round the corner, bringing him back to Stormcage from God knows where "Hey, you!" An angry and extremely surprised Prison Warden shouted, interrupting his thoughts. "Stop!"

"Very sorry," The Doctor said, with a grin. _'Seriously'_ He thought _'No wonder she gets out so easy if all they do is shout at you and expect you to listen'_. "Just borrowing her for a while, or perhaps longer."

_'"Most secure prison in the universe" my buttocks.'_ he hastily slipped into the Tardis, and ran over to the console, where River was already working on getting the Tardis into the Vortex. He'd never admit it, but she was a very good Pilot.

The Tardis hummed peacefully at River's touch, her child had returned. The Doctor knew the Tardis made a point to be on her best behaviour whenever River was around. It was her way of forcing him into going and getting River. Not that the Tardis really needed to force him.

"Okay, I get it," The Doctor grumbled to the Tardis "you prefer River, no need to rub it in." he pouted.

"Well maybe if you were a little gentler with her." River said, as if he were a naughty child "You shouldn't leave her brakes on, it's not good for her and the stabilisers are there for a reason. How would you like getting chucked around the whole time? I'm just going keep on telling you Doctor till you listen to me."

"Alright, don't get you're knickers in a twist." The Doctor huffed loudly, making a mental note to carry on driving as usual.

"Where do you want to go?" The Doctor called over the noises of the Tardis as they entered the centre of the Vortex. "How about Canis Major, huge trees overlooking the largest canon in the universe, well I say trees, they're more like bushes… made out of Argentum... Silver if you want the common term. Very pretty, great place for a picnic." He then thought for a second "Actually forget Canis Major, the Canisians are very unpredictable and violent, and not in a good way."

"How about Midnight? I've heard that's good." River answered, her eyes not leaving the monitor as she flicked a few switches.

"Oh yes, been there a few times." The Doctor said in glee "Golden spas, anti-gravity restaurants, sapphire waterfalls, and a landscape of diamonds." He then sighed, "Shame about the X-tonic radiation, and the native's partiality for possessing bodies. As long as we stay behind the Finito-glass we should be alright, but where's the fun in that?"

"Okay Honey, What do you suggest?" River asked.

The Doctor was about to answer her when a mobile rang…wait…a mobile phone! River and The Doctor exchanged a look.

Then, suddenly, The Doctor realised what that noise meant. River jumped out the way as he barrelled past her and down the stairs. The Doctor tore out two draws, before he got his hand on the one he wanted. He then tipped the contents onto the floor, and went down on his hands and knees to start searching frantically in his collection of spare parts and gizmos.

River watched through the glass, finding the whole thing quite entertaining. Watching her madman with her arms folded in amusement.

"Ah ha," he cried in triumph, pressing the call button and holding the phone to his ear, still on his hands and knees.

His smile widened, hearing the voice at the other end "I trust this isn't just a social call Martha Jones."

His eyebrows knitted together as he listened to the voice on the other end. He stood up, still listening to Martha as he walked up the stairs.

"Ohhhh, it does, does it?" He said slowly, in a low tone "Can you hold for a second?" he pressed the phone to his chest and locked eyes with River "You know our date Dear," She narrowed her eyes "would you mind awfully if we go save Earth instead?"

"Still sounds like a date to me." She said it with a menacing but enticing smile, probably at the thought of getting to use her gun.

"Ha," The Doctor smirked "Well then," he took her hand and placed her in front of a section of controls and stood behind her, he put his hands on either side of her waist and said softly into her curls "you know what to do." before spinning away to enter in the co-ordinates.

He brought the phone back to his ear "Martha Jones, we're on our way!" He pressed the end-call button and pulled the large, flashing, green, accelerator lever.

"Geronimo." he howled in delight as the Tardis started to rattle.

"Sweetie, I'm busy over here, can you put the stabilisers on." River asked, as if she actually expected him to do it.

"No,"

Just then, in a secret underground bunker in Cardiff, the Torchwood team smiled as the whirring of the Tardis rang through the air.

**Sorry if the Banter wasn't quite up to scratch, I'm no Steven Moffat.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hello Torchwood

**S****orry, I meant to update earlier but I was looking after my Nana. She had crackers from the year I was born in her cupboard. I worry about her, I mean… I love her but she's the definition of mad.**

The Torchwood team looked on in wonder as the very same blue box they all knew of, appeared in front of their eyes. Ianto greeted it with a disbelieving stare, and Jack smiled as Gwen's mouth fell open.

"That's bloody amazing, that is." Gwen breathed. Martha let out a small laugh.

Jack took a step toward it as it finished materializing, shoving his hands in his pockets and pulling his face into a crooked grin. Martha held her breath and wrung her hands as the door opened.

"Hello." A smiley man, with a bow tie and a tweed jacket popped his head out and greeted them. Martha's eyebrows went up as Jacks face fell. His dark brown hair flopped over his forehead.

"Doctor?" Martha asked. The man stepped out, straightening his bow tie.

"Martha Jones." He exclaimed, pulling her into a bear hug. Martha tentatively hugged him back.

"It's really you?" Martha said, examining his face, as he pulled away.

"Well of course it's me. Weren't you expecting me? Did I get the wrong date? That's embarrassing." He answered with an almost comical grimace.

"No, you're completely on time." Martha said, diminishing his doubt.

"Oh, that's good then. Hello, nice to meet you. I'm The Doctor. Here to help." He said, very enthusiastically shaking Gwen and Ianto's hands. Gwen regarded him with large eyes.

"River, come meet Torchwood." The Doctor shouted in the general direction of the Tardis. Martha frowned, she'd known he'd move on, but she had hoped he'd changed his ways a bit. She prayed that the person he had called to wouldn't be some young girl, love-struck, fanciful. Like she knew she had been. It was embarrassing, but it was true, and anyway, she did alright in the end.

"Captain," The Doctor said animatedly "Been a while, hasn't it?" taking Jacks hand a gripping it tightly as he shook it

"Not that long for me, Doctor." He said, with his distinctly American accent.

Just then, a lady emerged from the Tardis. Insane, fiery-blonde curls, to match the calm, but yet, psychotic, ancient look, in her extremely expressive, catlike eyes. A look matched only by The Doctor's. The look of a person who's seen, heard or done many terrible things, and has become accomplished at burying them, far down into the deepest caverns, of the darkest parts of their mind.

She was gorgeous, in a mature, sexy, _"Cross me, and I'll tear you to pieces."_ sort of way. Her expression was near unreadable, but there was a glimmer of amusement in her eye.

She was wearing a black, button-up, tunic style dress with a thick, white belt. She had tight, grey leggings on, but you could hardly see them due to the big, brown, boots that ended just above her knee.

Another belt cradled, what looked like, some sort of gun, alien tech. However, knowing The Doctor, it was probably only used for cracking open nuts. It wasn't like The Doctor to easily condone the use of guns. And it was even less like him to enjoy the company of a person who uses a gun.

She hid something in her boot before coming forward to stand beside The Doctor, not behind him, beside him. Shoulder to shoulder. As if she was just as powerful, as smart, and as quick-witted as him. Martha realized, if she had been a companion, this woman was The Doctor's partner.

The doctors eyes twinkled a little brighter as they fell on her "Torchwood, this is my…" he paused, looking for the right term "River." he decided.

Gwen gave him a funny look, as River rolled her eyes. River leaned toward The Doctor to whisper in his ear, The Doctor's eyes widened and he quickly put his left hand behind his back, took something off it, and then shoved it in his top, inside pocket, looking slightly relieved as he did so.

River decided that Torchwood probably hadn't learned much from The Doctor's statement "Professor River Song, Head of Archaeology, Luna University." She said, with a boundless and knowing smile.

She shook each of their hands in turn.

"You sure know how to pick them, Doc." Jack commented, as he shook River's hand. He gave River a quick, flirty wink. River answered him with a dark, teasing smile.

Seeing this The Doctor remarked. "Well that was stupid,"

"What was?" Ianto enquired, crossing his arms.

The Doctor let out a huff "I've just introduced the two biggest flirts I've ever met in 1100 years of traveling through time and space," he then grinned as he remembered "except maybe the Sisterhood of Roiexe," he grinned, and wrung his hands in an anticipated fashion, looking eagerly off into space, "those girls are down right _naughty_!"

River's eyebrows seemed to attempt to climb into her hair, as Gwen bit her lip to stop her from laughing.

"So," The Doctor continued, sticking a pointing finger right in Jack's face "I just think I should mention," The Doctor looked deadly serious "I feel very strongly about anyone flirting with River… so don't!"

Jack tried to hide his shocked and slightly terrified expression.

"I can't believe how different you look…and how young." Martha said, cocking her head, trying to see him from different angles.

"I know," Jack squinted "I think I preferred the last one though, I mean look at that chin!" Jack made a grab for The Doctor's chin.

"Oi," The Doctor protested, jumping away, his hand flying to his chin. River laughed.

Jack was enjoying winding The Doctor up "And that Bow Tie is just hilarious."

The Doctor straightened it "Bow Ties are cool." he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

As always, River felt the need to protect him "It's okay Sweetie," she squeezed his shoulder, and stroked his Bow Tie "I think it suits you." The Doctor gave her a fond look.

The Torchwood Team had varying looks of shock, confusion and intrigue, unsure about the intimate moment they had just witnessed. River realized what she'd just let slip, and took a small step away from The Doctor.

"Okay," The Doctor took off the tweed jacket, slung it on the nearest chair, and pulled at his trouser suspenders before letting them ping back into place "what seems to be the problem?"

"We're getting unusual signals from central London, back in the day we would have left this to Torchwood one but…"

"Unusual signals, perfect, one of my favorites." The Doctor rubbed his hands in Glee "Let's have a look." Jack lead The Doctor and River to the computer that Gwen was stood next too.

"What do you think it is?" Jack asked.

"Well it's definitely Alien, I mean look at the readings from two hours ago, and no human machine emits a signal as powerful as that." River said, running her finger across the chart on the screen. She glanced at the map in the corner of the screen "Oh, look on the map, it's…"

"…Coming straight from underneath number 10, downing street." Gwen finished.

"Politicians, Alien tech, and strange signals. That's it, I'm bought." The Doctor told River. She smiled at his childish enthusiasm, squeezing his arm "Let's see if we can boost the signal enough so we can translate it."

He turned to talk to Martha "Martha Jones, could you get my screwdriver out my pocket, you know which one,"

He then pointed at Ianto "if you can get me a Stetson that would be much appreciated."

He scowled at River "There's a bullet hole in mine."

"Sorry, Swe…" She stopped herself. Not that it would have mattered.

"Doctor?" Martha said in a firm, but shocked, questioning voice. Everyone turned to look at her. Her right hand was down by her side; in it was his sonic screwdriver. In her other hand, held up in the air, was a glinting, gold wedding band. The one she had found in his top pocket. The one he had hidden as soon as he arrived.

"Ahhh," The Doctor gulped "yes, I was going to mention…"

"It's a long story." River interrupted him, stepping forward.

"And I don't know most of it." The Doctor said mournfully. River smiled and reached out to give his hand a squeeze.

Jack looked from River to The Doctor, putting together the puzzle pieces in his head "You're married," his eyes widened "to _each other_."


	3. Chapter 3: And River Is?

**This is for:**

**The Elo**

**monkeymail**

**Cheyannechika**

**FlyingLovegod123**

**supermaxer**

**and to the anonymous reviewers, **

**Thanks, you made my day.**

"I don't understand? Why would you get married?" Martha was stuck somewhere between confusion and anger. Though, she wasn't sure why she was angry.

"Well, he certainly never struck me as the domestic type." Ianto said. Gwen and he had remained quite calm; they didn't know The Doctor like Martha and Jack, so they weren't sure what to think.

The Doctor ignored Ianto "I don't see why it's such a problem Jones, you got married." The Doctor scoffed, gesturing at Martha's wedding ring with frantic arms.

"Sweetie…" River said in a warning tone, advising him to keep calm.

"That's completely different!" Martha said firmly, fingering her wedding ring. Thinking of her and Micky's wedding day.

"Is it? Is it really that different?" The Doctor said, he grinded his teeth in thought. He came forward and took his gold ring from Martha and placed it back on his left hand. He stood directly in front of her. He twisted the ring on his finger.

"Martha Jones, do you know why the ring is worn on the third finger of the left hand?" The Doctor said softly. He didn't look up, just continued to stroke the Galifreyan that was engraved on it.

"No,"

He looked at her through his eyelashes "It's because the Ancient Greeks believed that there was a vein in that finger that led directly to the heart," he smiled "It isn't true of course." he put out his left palm so she could see the faint green vein running through his third finger and up through his wrist under his skin. He traced it.

"Except for a Time Lord."

Martha sighed, she understood, he wouldn't have married River if there had been one, however small, single doubt in his mind that he didn't love her. Martha looked at River: smart, sexy, wise and strong with a good heart. River Song was everything The Doctor loved in a woman.

Martha nodded.

"What about when she dies?" Jack asked The Doctor insensitively. Jack sometimes found it hard to relate, he'd been around for so long, been so any places, that lives of humans that he didn't know seemed so insignificant.

River rolled her eyes "She has a name you know!"

"She will eventually Doctor. Humans wither and die, you said it yourself. It's likely, if she's running around with you, that she won't live to anywhere near old age anyway." Jack informed The Doctor, urging him to come to his senses.

"You're talking like I'm not here." River said curtly, fire in her eyes.

Jack ignored River once again "You made it clear you'd never have a relationship with a human. It's too dangerous. Your bodies aren't compatible and you hate being the reason for the terrible things that happen to your loved ones." The Doctor was staring at Jack; River's husband looked ready to bubble over, and River was worried, she'd never seen him this riled up before.

Jack continued, even under The Doctors's flamey gaze "You loathe being that. The reason they die, the reason they break. Humans are fragile, you told me that. Why would you do this to yourself again? And then you try to forget, but you can't, not completely. Every so often it all comes rushing back, all the sacrifices, all the lives never lived, all the children never born. It kills you, and this is just another person that you're going to lose and this time it'll break you, the way that losing..."

"She's like me Jack!" The Doctor said ferociously before Jack could say that name, the name that could bring the oncoming storm to tears, "She's like me." he finished in a low tone. The room was engulfed by silence.

All the tension flowed out of Jack's body as he took a step away from The Doctor "Like you?" Jack looked at River with wonder in his eyes. She smirked at him in her own special way. The Doctor put a governing hand on Jack's shoulder.

"What do you mean 'like you'?" Gwen inquired cautiously.

The Doctor glowed "Alien and stuff, all Time Lordy brilliance and great hair." He returned to his usual state of childish excitability mixed with unending wisdom "Two hearts, regenerating, all of it, she can even fly the…" The Doctor stopped, he didn't want Torchwood knowing he wasn't the only being that could pilot the Tardis anymore.

"Tardis?" River finished for him mockingly. The Doctor sent her a scowl. Fortunately Torchwood weren't paying attention to that part of the conversation.

"You found another Time Lord." Martha breathed, gazing at River in a similar way to Jack. Gwen looked between The Doctor and River Song in awe. Whereas Ianto looked like he didn't know what to think.

The Doctor chuckled "No," the Torchwood team once again wore various expressions of confusion; they were getting a bit fed up of being kept in the dark.

"She found me." He smirked.

"Not from my point of view Doctor." River said.

"I thought you were the last one." Martha gazed at The Doctor with a wounded look in her eyes. Thinking he had lied … again.

"I was. It's confusing, all timey-wimey mess and illogical time-lines and if I were to go over the whole thing I'd probably just confuse you." he sent Torchwood an apologetic face for what he was about to say.

"You know, since your humans and I'm sorry to say it but a little less gifted in the," he struggled to find the least offensive way of saying what he wanted too as he waved his hands around his head "intellectual area."

He bit his lip before continuing quickly on "but the thing is River's parents are human. They travelled with me for a while and then River, well she wasn't River then, but then she was, she killed me, well, I didn't stay dead long, from her point of view it was early, very recent as well though, for me that is. She's going a different way to me you see." The Doctor caught Torchwood's blank looks, he sent them an apologetic smile "I did warn you, illogical timey-wimey lime-line mess."

"They're human?" Jack hadn't caught anything after that bit so he thought he'd just go with that.

"So you did catch some of it." The Doctor pulled his lapels straight "Yes, the Ponds, completely human. Annoyingly so actually. Always gut over reason, but that's also why I love the human race." He smiled at them, twiddling his thumbs. Jack wondered whether it was just him, or did this Doctor seem to have all the symptoms of some sort of hyperactivity disorder.

"Then why has River got Time Lord DNA?"

"The Doctor made the mistake of having a married couple in the Tardis. I was conceived in the Time Vortex. Which I guess makes me a child of the Tardis." River gave her husband a fond look.

He came over to her, coming as close as he possibly could without touching her. River had to use all of her will power to stop herself from leaning in and kissing him.

"You weren't a mistake; you were born for a purpose Professor Song." He searched her eyes.

They flickered away in shame "Yes, I was."

He realised what purpose she's thought he'd meant and scrunched up his brow "You know I didn't mean that reason."

She nodded "Yes," she stroked his cheek "I know." Jack averted his eyes, not feeling comfortable with watching such an intimate moment. Martha pursed her lips and stared at her feet.

He leaned in to whisper in her ear "You were born to be the woman who could match me." he leaned back and gave her the sort of comforting, thin-lipped smile that made her hearts melt, and for a moment River Song imagined she could see The Doctor's soul. He tapped her on the nose.

River laughed as soon as she had processed what he had just said "Oh Sweetie, I think you mean _beat_ you." The Doctor struggled against the urge to pout.

Ianto was the only one not even a little fazed by The Doctor and River's exchange "Now that's been cleared up, can we get on with exploring strange signals?"

**I re-did this a little, I wasn't quite happy with it. If you preferred some of it the way it was before don't be afraid to tell me … but be nice!**


	4. Chapter 4: When A Child Cries

**My ode to the universe's favourite madman:**

**I love you Doctor**

**Oh yes I do**

**I love you Doctor**

**And I'll be true**

**When you're not near me**

**I'm blue**

**Oh Doctor, I love you!**

**I'm watching him right now, A Town Called Mercy. I've never seen the 11****th**** Doctor so ruthless.**

"Yes, the signal." The Doctor swooped over to the computer and ran the light from his screwdriver over the screen. The sound of the signal got stronger and text started to appear on the screen. A strained, terror-filled voice, the sobbing of a boy, echoed through the Torchwood Bunker.

"Who's the kid?" Jack stepped toward the computer.

"Is that … Latin?" Martha asked.

"Very similar, it's the language of the Liberatus Primus Sol. I'm guessing that's what the boy is, a Liberatus. Love a Liberatus. They look human, almost too human actually." The Doctor breathed, examining the letters "From the looks of things he's transmitting telepathically."

"What does Liberatus Primus Sol mean?"

"The Children of the First Sun," River said "they're usually so peaceful, why would they be on earth, they must be freezing here."

"Never mind that, why are they speaking Latin?" Gwen said.

"No, not they … he. There's just one, a child, and he's all alone, and he's scared." The Doctor looked pained; he turned off the sound so he didn't have to think of the boy, "The Liberatus Primus Sol are an ancient race, older even than the Time Lords. They've been around since the start of creation, the beginning of the first star, the beginning of light itself, they were there when chaos was banished from all the Universes."

"So the legend is true?" River's eyes widened.

"Oh yes," The Doctor said "well, most of it, I think, Copernicus told me it is, and he's usually right about that sort of thing, wrong about everything else of course. When I told him that I knew for a fact that the Earth orbited the Sun he cooked my favourite chicken … poor, poor Betty"

"The legend?" Jack folded his arms.

"Ahh, yes," The Doctor leaned forward in his seat, it creaked "Gather round kids, time for a story."

He smiled "It is said that at the very start of creation when there was only darkness and chaos, The Flame was created by Time as a gift to Eternity, the Liberatus were created to guard The Flame. The Flame being a constantly exploding, burning, hydrogen based ball of gas." The Doctor sat down, smoothing his jacket. He pursed his lips in concentration.

"You could of just said a baby star." River scoffed.

"Well … yes, spoil the mystery why don't you." The Doctor scorned.

He continued "The Liberatus's purpose was to protect The Flame at all cost from those who would use it unwisely." The Doctor smiled sadly "As the Time Lord's once protected the Time Vortex from those who seeked to use it for personal advantage."

He sighed "The Liberatus nursed The Flame for many generations and it became the first Star. They spread out through the universe in missions, each mission taking a flame from the first Sun with them; those small flames were the next generation of Stars. Within an eon the universe was buzzing with life." A glint of pride and nostalgia flickered in his eyes. "They're still out there, creating new solar systems, ending those who have had their time, living in Stars all over the cosmos."

"So," Gwen said "what you're saying is that there are aliens living in the sun."

"Yeah," The Doctor nodded.

"Okay, but why Latin?" Jack put his hands in his pockets.

"In the year 4037 BC a Liberatus fell to earth, modern day Iran not that it matters, intrigued by humans it taught them its language and many other Liberatus customs. The humans have adapted them and used them ever since. There have been loads of human myths involving the Liberatus. The Greek gods were based on the species." River explained.

"How do you know that?" Jack frowned.

"I'm an Archaeologist, it's my job." River said sharply.

"You married an Archaeologist?" Jack chuckled at The Doctor.

"Not only that," The Doctor said "an archaeologist with a gun and a title that exceeds mine. River should have been my worst enemy."

"Haven't you got enough of those yet?" River smirked.

"It's an occupational hazard." The Doctor remarked.

"You're saying that Latin is an alien language?" Martha steered the conversation back to the situation at hand.

"Some of it is. It wasn't called Latin in the beginning. It was re-named when it was adopted by Latium in northern Italy." River clarified.

"Doctor, you said it was scared." Ianto prompted attentively.

"He," The Doctor said quickly, "he's a he, not an it, remember that, and yes, he's scared." his voice full of sorrow.

"Why?"

"If you lived in the centre of the sun your whole life what would scare you?"

"What?" Gwen asked.

"Listen to what he's saying right now." The Doctor turned the sound back on.

"_It's so dark. If anyone can hear me, help_. _They're coming, they always come for me. I can't see"_ The boy's voice shook with dreadful whimpers. The Doctor turned the sound off, his face stony.

"The dark. He's scared of the dark." Ianto murmured. Torchwood was touched by what it had just heard.

"Just like any human child, especially one that's all alone." River said, remembering her childhood.

"What I want to know is why the Prime Minister has got an Alien child, locked up, in the dark, under his house." Jack said.

The Doctor's nostrils flared "Me too,"

He sighed "I don't get involved in stuff like this. Politics has a big effect on the future. Might end changing something I'm not meant to. There's only one reason, one, that I would ever get involved."

"What's that Doctor?" Martha asked, her eyes rested intently on him.

"When there's a child crying." He said, his teeth clenched "River knows that better than anyone."

The Torchwood team's eyes flicked to River, who was staring at The Doctor, her eyes glistening, as if she were about to cry.

She blinked the tears that threatened to fall away "We should go find the child."

The Doctor came up to her and took her hands in his "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"You didn't," River whispered "they did, that's the point."

The Doctor didn't move his eyes from River "Jack, Martha, into the Tardis." River looked away, letting her hands slip out of his and pretending to sort out her gun.

The Doctor dropped his own gaze, "Gwen, Ianto, monitor the readings. You won't be able to translate without the Tardis but you can still keep an eye on the strength of the reading, and …"

He sauntered over and leaned to look behind the computer, running the beam from his sonic screwdriver down the back of it, "you should now be able to read the Liberatus's emotions, not as accurate as it could be, but I'm short of time."

"Use the amelioration slider." River suggested.

"There isn't one," The Doctor huffed. River marched up to him, and ignoring his protests, snatched the screwdriver. She twisted the white bit and a black slider appeared, she pushed the black square up toward the upper end of the screwdriver a bit and handed it back to him.

"78 per cent should do it. Don't want to blow it up now, do I?" River gave The Doctor a wink.

"I never even knew that was there. Nearly 200 years I've had this model and I never knew that it could do that." He looked at the screwdriver like he'd never seen it before in his life, turning it over in his hands, he regarded River with, large, bewildered eyes.

"Never mind that, boost the signal so we can get going." River rolled her eyes.

The Doctor Soniced the computer again, the readings became clearer and more prominent "Ha, that's amazing," He turned his head to gazing lovingly at his wife, "I love you River." He gushed.

"Well, you're only Time Lord." She laughed.

"Let's get going," The Doctor made his way to the Tardis. He held open the door as Martha, Jack and River made their way through it.

He smiled at Gwen and Ianto, "Keep both eyes on that screen, or at least one eye each, see anything new, you call Jack. Don't let me down." the Tardis door swung shut.

Jack and Martha tried to soak up the brilliance of Tardis.

"It's so different," Martha gasped.

"It looks even bigger," Jack smiled.

"It is," The Doctor laughed, he raced over to the controls, and stood behind River as she entered the co-ordinates.

"You don't have to stand over me like that. I know what I'm doing you know." She turned her head to smirk at him, "Or are you hoping to pick up some tips?"

"On flying my own ship, please," The Doctor scoffed, stepping away and plonking himself down on a seat.

"I'll take that as a yes then." River laughed.

"Just get let me get us there." He said,

"Well, if I know you, which I think, I do Sweetie." She said, leaning over in front of him to flick a couple of switches, The Doctor flicked them back discretly as soon as she looked away. "_There,_ could end up being anywhere." She flicked the switches back again.

"River can fly the Tardis?" Jack said.

"No" The Doctor protested.

"He means yes." River chuckled "We've landed by the way."

"I didn't feel a thing," Martha told River "you must be good."

"Thank you Dear." River took The Doctor's reluctant hand and led him out of the Tardis.

"Thanks for showing me up in front of my friends, Dear." The Doctor said in a sarcastic tone.

"Anytime, it was my pleasure."

"I'm sure it was." The Doctor and River emerged into utter Darkness, Martha and Jack close behind them.

The Doctor coughed "River," he questioned "I don't supposed you still have that…"

"Torch," She swipped a torch out of yet another belt, hidden under her dress "of course Honey."

"Have you got anything else under there I should know about." The Doctor murmured.

"You'll find out later," She flashed him a seductive smile, "if you're a good boy."

"That a promise?" The Doctor asked with a smirk.

"You decide Sweetie."

I please review and tell me what you liked and what you didn't. I would prefer to hear what you liked but constructive criticism is accepted.


	5. Chapter 5: It Doesn't Do Wood

"Anyway, Follow me," The Doctor drew his eyes away from River's dimly lit face and took a step away from the Tardis, into the dark.

"Sweetie?" River said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where we're going?"

"Course not, I haven't got the foggiest," The Doctor flashed River a mad smile.

"The usual then," She sighed, overtaking him and striding off down the corridor. The Doctor laughed, patted a bewildered Captain Jack on the shoulder, and sped after his wife.

The group walked for a while, following the twists and turns of number ten's secret catacombs. Martha could feel the evil in the air, the death in the walls. This wasn't just any underground hideout. To be honest, Martha didn't think it was a hideout. It felt more like a graveyard.

Martha's eyes then wandered from the walls around her to the couple in front of her. To be specific, the inspirational, melodramatic, ingenious Time Lord, that was, if possible, even skinnier in this form than in his previous form. And the way he spoke to River, he'd never spoken to Martha like that, completely unguarded, with no secrets hidden behind his words.

"He's not the same man," Martha concluded under her breath, speaking more to herself than Jack.

"Looks like our Doctor grew up," Jack chuckled, grabbing Martha by the hand and giving her a reassuring smile, "But he's still the same guy, and I'm looking forward to getting to know him again."

"Captain, Martha?" The Doctor called.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"We seem to have come across a problem," He said, as Jack and Martha approached.

Martha examined the 'problem' The Doctor was referring to, "It's a door," she frowned.

"Worse …" The Doctor said seriously, "It's a wooden door,"

Martha regarded him with her eyebrows raised. River leant against the wall and rolled her eyes in an amused and exasperated fashion; Jack saw this and had to purse his lips to stop a chuckle escaping.

"Can't you just sonic it?" Jack teased; he knew exactly why The Doctor couldn't do that. He just wanted to make him say it.

"Don't you think I would of thought of that," The Doctor gestured at the door in frustration, "Remember, London, 1941, the hospital." He came very close to Jack's face, forcing Jack to think.

"Nope, I don't remember, sorry," Jack shook his head. The Doctor took a step back, pursing his lips.

"It dun wurk un ood," He murmured reluctantly.

"What was that, Sweetie?" River simpered innocently.

"It doesn't work on wood," The Doctor yelled.

River sighed, "Just like him, choosing something without worrying about what it is actually capable of doing. I mean, I love her, and I wouldn't change her for the Universe, but do you know where The Doctor first found the Tardis." The Doctor just gave her a wounded look.

"Where?"

"A pile of decommissioned, ancient Tardis, they were due to be upgrade or recycled. He could have had the latest type, but he just can't help himself when it comes to personal attachment."

"Really? A scrapyard?" Jack asked.

"She turned out to be the best choice though, didn't she?" Martha felt the need to defend the Tardis.

"Yes, I have great instincts," The Doctor said, defensively, "But if your instincts are so much better, why don't get us through?" he challenged River.

River took out her blaster gun, changed the settings and pointed it at the door.

"River," The Doctor warned.

River smirked and pulled the trigger, light arched dramatically from it. A large, slightly off tilt, square hole, appeared in the door. Now the lock had vanished, the door simply swung open. Definitely not just for cracking nuts then.

"51st century blaster, very nice, I was born in the 51st century," Jack acknowledged the origin of River's gun.

"I work there," River said, stepping through the open door.

"Yeah, you mentioned, the Luna University," Jack smiled inwardly, "Went there once,"

"Nice trip?" River asked as Martha walked through the door.

"Yeah, stayed the night, after all, he did have a very nice bum." Jack wriggled his eyebrows at River as he walked past her, The Doctor followed him.

"Where did you find that one?" River said to The Doctor, when Jack was out of hearing range.

"He tried to con me into buying a worthless Chula Ambulance in 1940's London." The Doctor responded.

"Figures," River grinned, looking upon the Captain with a new kind of respect.

River shined her torch around; she noticed they seemed to be circular room with thick, black, wires running across the floor. The bleeping of machinery could be heard from all around.

"Doctor," Martha called, "I think I found a ..." Something clicked, and the lights flickered on, "light switch." She finished.

Large, bleeping monitors, with 'danger high voltage' signs plastered on them were pushed against the brick walls of the room. The thick, black wires River had noticed before led to a small cage that was placed in the centre of the room. But what everyone's eyes were focused on, was the small, crumpled, glowing form at the heart of it all, held inside the cage. Wires plugged on all over him.

The Doctor rushed forward, opened the cage with his screwdriver, and scooped, what looked like, a boy into his arms. He didn't look more than ten, but you can never be sure with aliens.

"Can you hear me?" The Doctor asked, pushing the boy's hair back off his forehead, "He's freezing, well … for a Liberatus anyway,"

River knelt down beside him, "Is there a pulse?"

The Doctor brought out his stethoscope, and pressed it against the middle of the bottom of the boy's ribs, "He's fine, just sleeping,"

Just then, the little boy gasped, his eyes flying open, then closing as quickly as they had opened. The monitors started flashing and whirring dramatically. Jack's phone began to ring.

"Hey Ianto," Jack answered it.

"_Jack, the signals, they went__ mad, what should we do?"_ Ianto explained.

"Don't worry that's us," Jack told him, "Just stay put," Jack glanced at the boy, whose eyes flickered as he slumped back into The Doctor's arms, "And get the med bay ready."

"_On it_," Ianto said, "_You be careful, I want you back in one piece, and Martha_."

"Right," Jack breathed, "See you soon," he ended the call.

The Doctor turned to River "River, can you go get the Tardis? I'm not sure he's strong enough to be moved very far,

River dusted herself off and jogged off back down the way they had come.

"And Martha, can you look after him? Jack and I are going to have a look around at the machinery that was attached to him. Let's find out what they wanted him for."

Martha nodded at The Doctor, taking the little boy into her arms. The first thing she noticed was that he was boiling, but The Doctor had said he was freezing. She examined the child, he didn't seem to be physically harmed in any way, but she couldn't be sure, she'd never treated this species before.

The boy seemed to be admitting light, it radiated from his skin. He had hair like sun beams, and pale, flawless skin.

"Who are you?" Martha wondered aloud.

"I am Xealion the First Born, the Heir of Xealion The Resplendent." The boy declared as his eyes flew open; his irises were swirling, golden orbs of pure sunlight. Martha gasped.

"Hello," Her voice cracked.

"Are you here to stick more wires in me?" The boy asked, his face showed no emotion.

The Doctor had noticed the boy's consciousness, "Everything under control Martha?" He had opened up one of the machines and was poking around inside. Jack was fiddling with a large screen on the other side of the room.

"Yes, it's fine." Martha said.

"No," Martha told the boy softly, "We're here to help you."

"You tell the truth," The boy decided, almost surprised. He released himself from Martha's hold and sat cross-legged opposite her on the floor.

"What did you say your name was?" Martha said.

"Xealion Primum Filium, and one day I shall be Xealion the Radiant, if I ever get home that is." Xealion explained.

"You're a prince?" Martha blurted out.

"Yes, and I need to get home, if I am to become king." Xealion stated.

"You mentioned Xealion the Resplendent?"

"My father's name, I have been missing a long while," Xealion glared at the floor in shame, "My younger brother, Xealious, may have taken my place as heir."

Martha reached out a hand and took Xealion by the shoulder; he looked up "No parent gives up on their child that easy,"

"Then why hasn't he come to get me?" Xealion blinked away tears, trying to hide them, trying to seem strong.

Martha could see him then, the little boy whose thoughts had bleed through into Torchwood's transmission systems. That scared, hurt and abandoned little boy.


	6. Chapter 6: They're Looking For Him

**Many apologies for the long wait. I've been on a sort of break-thingy. I have no other excuse then my laziness, and that isn't much of an excuse. But it's a rainy day over here (Not that that is exactly out of the ordinary) and I've nowhere to be, so maybe it's time to continue this story.**

**This story has sort of unintentionally drifted into Martha's POV**

Martha watched sympathetically as boiling tears ran down the boy's cheeks, only to evaporate almost instantly. The boy's eyes gave off less of a glare now, settling into golden pools of shimmering sunlight. Martha couldn't think of a way to reassure him that his parents wouldn't have given up on him. For all she knew they might be very cold people (no pun intended), who couldn't care less where their eldest son had gone.

So, she did what any decent person would do in that situation, she put her arms around Xealion and held him close, rubbing his back rhythmically. He was uncomfortably hot, if it hadn't been for the dirty, old, tartan pyjamas he was wearing and the blanket wrapped around his shoulders he might have been too hot to hold, but Martha didn't care about that.

Xealion initially tensed at her touch, but then relaxed into her arms. Giving up his pride and entrusting himself to a human he had known only minutes.

"It'll be alright, I'll look after you. We'll look after you." She said softly, rocking back and forth a little. Martha began to feel very protectively of the small, bony, hot child in her arms.

She felt a feeling of comforting warmth spread through her mind, like a telepathic embrace. "Thank you, Martha Jones." Xealion's voice rippled through her thoughts.

The sound of the Tardis began to echo through the room. Martha and Xealion looked up.

"That was fast,"

"What is that noise?" Xealion murmed, his shining eyes wide.

"The Tardis," Martha smiled, "we're getting you out of here."

"A Tardis, they're Galifreyan, the transport of Time Lord's," Xealion frowned, "they are the stuff of legends. How did you get one?"

"I borrowed it from my people. I'm a Time Lord." The Doctor's eyes flickered to meet Xealion's.

"Impossible. Time Lord's aren't real. They're just an old story, derived from poems written at the beginning of time."

"So are the Liberatus," The Doctor sent him a crooked smile, "yet here we are."

The blue box fully materialised. The door swung open and River emerged, "So, what did I miss?"

"Who's that?" Xealion asked. He shuffled away from River a bit and into Martha, curling up protectively.

"Her name's River Song, it's okay, she's with us." Martha gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"Well," The Doctor started, "I think I've worked out what these machines are for. Hold on." The Doctor picked up a large, metal cylinder with wires sticking out either end and sniffed it, a curious look on his face. He held it up to his ear and shook it.

"What is it Doc?" Jack asked, taking a step toward him, hands in his trouser pockets. The flaps of his long, military style coat swishing around his legs.

"Humm," The Doctor didn't look up. He stopped turning over the cylinder in his hands, lifting it up to his face dubiously. Then ran his tongue along the side of it; Martha scrunched up her nose in disgust and confusion. River rolled her eyes.

"Yep, they're transformers. Energy transformers." The Doctor said slowly, licking his lips.

"You could tell that from licking it. No offence, but I always imagined Time Lord's as ... well, more distinguished and wise." Xealion raised his eyebrows.

"I can be, when I want to." The Doctor said, taking another sniff of the transformer before putting it down.

"Energy transformers. Oh, of course," River gasped, taking a few steps toward her husband, "The Liberati can channel huge amounts of energy."

"And, if you could harness that energy you could use it to, say ... run all the TV's in the world, maybe even" The Doctor frowned, his mouth hanging open slightly, he moistened his lips, "... power an entire country." He added, wringing his hands slowly.

River shared a look with The Doctor, "Are you ... no, Britain's being powered by draining the energy off a Liberatus child."

"Ha! River, you are brilliant." The Doctor ran over to her and pressed his lips to her cheek. She smiled.

Then she continued, "An alien child, a child full of enough energy to power the country but not experienced or powerful enough to fight back. That's even worse than," She stopped "That's ..."

"Brilliant but evil." Jack cut in and summarised, "Who comes up with something like that?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." The Doctor clenched his jaw. He hated to see ancient species mistreated. He hated to see any species mistreated.

"Doctor," Martha's voice broke through into his thoughts, "Can we get Xealion out of here. I want to get him back to Torchwood so we can check him over."

"Sure. Xealion, nice name, very traditional name," The Doctor rambled, "I met a Xealion the incandescent once. A hundred or more years ago, he was a nice guy."

Xealion's ears pricked up, "That was my grandfather, King Xealion the fifty-sixth."

"Ah, you're a prince," The Doctor grimaced, "That makes things more complicated."

"Why? Martha said.

"Knowing the Liberatus, there'll be posters up all over the universe, reward attached to his safe return. They'll be others looking for Xealion."

"Aliens living in the sun who put up posters," Jack muttered under his breath.

"But that's good, isn't it," Martha stood up, pulling Xealion up with her, "Xealion's parents are looking for him."

"No," River said, a forlorn light in her blue eyes, "It means there are bounty hunters looking for him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx Hello, Sweetie xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Back at Torchwood:

While Martha examined Xealion in the med bay a heated discussion was taking place.

"So, we just get Xealion back to his parents as quick as possible. What's the problem?" Gwen suggested.

"Yes, we get him home quick," The Doctor agreed, pacing from in front of the computer, "But then what? Do we confront the government; find out why he was under the Prime Minister's house in the first place. You know, they are going to realise he's gone sooner or later. Where's Britain going to get its power from now?"

"Calm down, Sweetie. Looking at the energy transference rate of the transformers that were attached to Xealion I'd say they've got enough energy stored away to last at least a year. As for the government, Torchwood can deal with them."

"We can?" Ianto said.

"Yes," Jack placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder, "We can."

**REVIEW, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TOMMORROW, THEY ARE THE PERFECT PRESENT!**

**Hey, if any of you guys are on Tumblr, which you totally should be, then look for me: immortalriveroftime**

**The Doctor is my avatar.**

**I'm pretty new to it but I've posted stuff and people have reblogged it … which is always good. It's most River/11, Sherlock and funny gifs.**


End file.
